JP 2009-085161 discloses an internal combustion engine provided with an electric water pump that makes cooling water circulate therein, wherein, when a knock (knocking) is detected, the ignition timing is retarded, and the electric water pump is controlled so that the internal combustion engine is more intensively cooled compared with the case where no knock is detected.